the Meaning of Family
by de Duchess
Summary: Lois is always absent from a bunch of episodes every season, and it’s never explained where she goes off to. This is my theory... ONE SHOT


**Titel: Meaning of Family  
****Author**: de Duchess  
**Rating:** G / K  
_**Disclaime**r:_ I own nothing, I have no money, this is pure entertainment  
**_Spoilers_**: Lucy

**_AN_**: Another old ficlet, archived at Divine Intervention that I'm posting here, it's on the short side.

Aneue: (older/eldest) sister  
Oniichan: (older) brother

**_Summary:_** _Lois is always absent from a bunch of episodes every season, and it's never explained where she goes off to. This is my theory. This can take place at any point after Reckoning. _

_

* * *

_

_**Meaning of family**_

_Lo,  
The General always said, "If you want inner peace, prepare for mental war." Well, my emotional troops are about to give up the fight, so I'm off to search for the lesson to be learned from all of this on my own. I hope you can forgive me. _

I do love you. And I am sorry.  
Lucy

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"No, no, no! Damnit!"

Lois hastily moved the pan of off the stove but the damage had been done. She stared down disappointedly at the remains of her pancake, swearing inwardly.

Sighing she added it to the stack and regarded her attempt at cooking sadly. They weren't so bad. Not really.

"Whoa sis, what is that?"

Lois turned to find Lucy standing at the door, nose wrinkled at the slightly burned smell that permeated through the kitchen.

"Pancakes." She replied brightly, placing the plate on the table.

Lucy snorted. "You sure?" she asked, coming closer and staring down at them thoughtfully. "Don't you mean charcoal?"

Lois crossed her arms defiantly. "Breakfast." She informed her calmly.

Lucy cocked her head, examining the stack from all angles. "Lois my French toast from yesterday was better than this. But then again-" she raised her head to grin at her sister, "I think a grilled cheese sandwich would be better then this."

Lois narrowed her eyes, sitting down and pulling the plate towards her. "Fine. I'll eat them." She responded, piling a few on her plate.

Lucy grinned and sat down at the table, carefully avoiding the glare Lois threw her way.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Lucy turned her attention back to Lois. "What time are they picking you up?" She asked nonchalantly.

Lois noted the forced light heartedness but didn't comment. "Eleven." She answered carefully.

Lucy nodded. "Don't they ever ask where you go? Mr and Mrs-"

Lois flinched and Lucy grimaced guiltily at the slip. "I mean Mrs Kent, Clark or Chloe?"

Lois shook her head, gathering up her plate. "Chloe's in Metropolis and far to busy at the Planet to even notice that I've left Smallville. Clark is too busy rejoicing at the fact that I'm gone to care where I go, and Mrs Kent thinks I'm at the base." Walking over to the sink she deposited her plate.

Lucy nodded, clearing the table carefully and handing of the dirty dishes to Lois. "And you don't bother correcting her." She surmised. "Guess she doesn't know the General's in DC."

Lois put the plates next to the sink and turned around, leaning back against the counter to regard her sister thoughtfully.

"Speaking of the General. Any chance you'll be joining me in my return to Smallville?"

Lucy snorted. "No." She answered curtly.

Lois crossed her arms. "Why not?" She demanded. "It's been a year Luce. Don't you think it's time?"

Lucy turned around, mimicking Lois' stance by leaning against the table. "Eager to be an only child sis?" She asked cheekily.

Lois narrowed her eyes. "You're being ridiculous Lucy. It's not gonna make a difference if you come back now or in a year. The General is going to be pissed either way. Only difference is how much time you're going to have left to spend with him." She sighed, concern softening her tone. "If you wait too long you might not be able to come home anymore Luce." She told her quietly.

Lucy raised her head, looking Lois dead in the eye. "What home?" She responded.

Lois froze, taking a breath to calm the rush of emotions. The words were harsh; and unfortunately true.

Lucy nodded having noticed the look, however briefly, that crossed Lois' face.

Lois dropped her arms. "Lucy I-"

A knock on the door stopped Lois and she cursed inwardly at the untimely interruption.

"Your ride's here." Lucy announced, promptly leaving the kitchen to answer the door.

Lois swore again. Talk about lousy timing. She moved across the tiny apartment to the bedroom, grabbing her handbag and quickly sweeping the room with her eyes to make certain nothing was left behind. Satisfied that she had everything she left the apartment, carefully closing the door behind her.

Outside Lucy was already seated in front seat of the SUV, forcing Lois to sit in the back. She scowled slightly as she fastened her seat belt.

"Everything alright miss Lois?"

Lois glanced at the elderly man sitting next to her and gave a soft smile. "Yes Alfred, thank you."

He looked at her with knowing eyes but simply nodded, as the driver drove away form the apartment.

It didn't take the long to reach the small private airport but it seemed like hours. Lois hated uncomfortable silences; she hated it when people gave her the silent treatment even more. She was still debating which one was the case.

They all got out of the car and the driver immediately took Lois' bag, she smiled in thanks and he gave a friendly nod before jogging over to the plane that stood waiting. Alfred backed away discreetly, leaving Lois and Lucy alone.

Lois searched for something to say to relieve the awkwardness.

"So I guess I'll see you in a few weeks then?"

She grimaced, "Ever so tactful Luce." She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Lucy shrugged. "Why prolong fact?" She asked.

Lois crossed her arms. "Why delay the inevitable." She retorted.

Lucy snorted shaking her head slightly and Lois narrowed her eyes. "Lucy… You are going to come back, right?" She asked, suddenly worried.

Lucy took a breath before facing her. "I said I would didn't I." she responded calmly.

Lois searched her face for any sign of insincerity and found none. Nodding she reached over and hugged her. "Don't wait too long." She reminded her softly, pulling away.

Lucy avoided her gaze and Lois decided to leave it at that. She waved at Alfred before turning and heading to the plane. Climbing the stairs into the plane she was greeted by Frank, the pilot, who smiled at her before moving to close the door. Lois slowly made her way to the seats and sank down into one. It was a luxurious private jet and although she was fine with the chopper, for some reason, Bruce refused to let her travel in it anymore.

She looked out the window to see Lucy and Alfred standing side by side next to the SUV. She raised her hand in a silent wave as Frank turned the plane and began driving down the runway. Lois closed her eyes and tried to relax. It would take a little over and hour and a half for them to reach Metropolis from Gotham. She wasn't going to spend that time agonizing over the Lucy situation. She's done that far too many times.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft bleep from the computer screen built into the wall next to her. Shaking her head she reached over and to accept the video conference and a moment later Bruce came into view.

"Oniichan." She greeted him calmly.

Bruce smirked. "Aneue." He replied affectionately. "I just received an SOS from Alfred, care to explain?"

Lois scowled. "That man is way too perceptive." She grumbled.

Bruce laughed heartily. "That he is Aneue, that he is." He scanned her face for a moment, sobering up in an instant. "What's going on?" he asked.

Lois bit her lip for a moment. "It's just." She hesitated for a moment. "Am I wrong? In leaving Lucy here?" She gave a frustrated sigh. "Sometimes I want to just drag her back kicking and screaming."

Bruce contemplated her for a moment. "You're a smart person Lo. One of the smartest I've ever met." He regarded her thoughtfully. "What do you think about that idea?"

Lois narrowed her eyes at him, but he looked back at her unblinkingly. Glaring didn't work on him, he knew her too well to be intimidated. At least when they were separated by a safe distance.

"If I force her to come back before she's ready, before she's prepared to face the General's firing squad… she'll bolt again." She finally replied.

Bruce nodded. "And then she won't let us find her again Aneue, you know that."

Lois growled in frustration, getting up to pace the floor. "I know 'Niichan, believe me I know. But what am I supposed to do then? Just sit around and wait? And hope she'll come back on her own?"

Bruce grimaced at her obvious aggravation. "Afraid so. Or risk losing her for good."

Lois threw up her arms, stopping on front of the screen. "This sucks Bruce!" She exclaimed.

Bruce gave her sympathetic look. "I know. But you're doing the right thing."

Lois deflated into the chair. "But am I really? I'm keeping everyone in the dark about Lucy including our father and by doing nothing I'm basically encouraging her!"

Bruce leaned forward, his face stern. "You are not doing 'nothing' Lois. You go to see her as often as you can without raising suspicion, you try and convince her to go back with you every time you're there. And most importantly, you there for her - as her sister. She knows that no matter what, she has you."

The words hung in the air for her to consider. Lois took a deep breath and nodded. "Thanks." She told him quietly.

Bruce nodded. "Anytime Aneue. You going to be okay?"

Lois smiled at him. "Yeah I will."

Bruce smiled. "Okay then. I promise next time you're here we'll spend some time together."

Lois smiled genuinely. "I'd like that."

"I'll see you in a few weeks then Aneue."

Lois nodded. "Bye Onnichan."

He winked at her. "Bye Aneue."

The transmission was terminated and Lois sighed, sinking down until she was lying across the seat. Her talk with Bruce had given her a glimmer of hope. Hopefully it would last, she'd need it. Lucy was her sister, she'd lost her once and she wasn't about to lose her again. Lois snorted quietly.

"The things we do for family." She mumbled to no one in particular.

But it was worth it. If it gave the promise of one day Lucy being with her on this plane, it was well worth it. Hopefully, Bruce was right. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long.

**END**

* * *

**_AN:_** The letter at the beginning is not something I made up. There was an actual scene in the script of Lois receiving that note, after they found Lex' car abandoned at the airport. It never made it into the episode. 

_Reviews are happy thoughts… shared with me_


End file.
